


His Second Favorite

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: When you don't have vampire stamina you do the next best thing.





	His Second Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Second Favorite  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Damon Salvatore  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 198  
>  **Summary:** When you don't have vampire stamina you do the next best thing.  
>  **A/N:** written for nekid_spike's Festive Prompt Cards! For the prompt: Frosty

“What do you want to do?” Dean twisted the top off the bottle of beer before handing it to Damon.

With a smile full of wicked promises Damon stared up at Dean from his seat on the couch and wiggled his eyebrows. “What do you think?”

Laughter escaped Dean and echoed around the room. “Give me a break, will you. Not all of us have vampire stamina.”

Damon joined in the laughter as he patted the spot beside him. “Fine. If I can’t have you at least come sit beside me.”

A satisfied sigh rumbled deep within Damon as Dean sat down and turned on the television. He blinked in confusion. If there was one thing he would have been sure of it was that Dean Winchester wouldn’t be the type to like this movie. “You want to watch _Frosty_?” 

“Not really.” Dean shook his head for emphasis. “But since we can’t... do what either of us really wants to do I thought we could...” His words trailed off as he stared into Damon’s eyes.

Without a word Damon opened his arms and pulled Dean into his embrace. Cuddling with Dean was his second favorite thing to do.


End file.
